gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gruppe Sechs
GRU}} Gruppe Sechs (or Gruppe 6) is a private security company featured in the Grand Theft Auto franchise since ''Grand Theft Auto III'' to ''Grand Theft Auto V'', with an exception being ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. The player can buy stocks from them at the Lcn-exchange.com website in ''GTA V''. Overview The "Gruppe Sechs" name (German for "Group Six") is a pun on both the infamous European security company Group 4, and the phrase "group sex". In GTA IV, the company's written logo is changed to "Gruppe 6", although this would still translate to "Gruppe Sechs" in German, and the company's vehicles still feature "Gruppe Sechs" logo in much smaller print on various surfaces. The name of the van, Securicar, seems to also serve as parody to Group 4 since they were formally known as Group 4 Securicor. Despite those references, the company can be seen as the equivalent to American security companies such as Brinks based on their very similar vans in GTA IV. As indicated by markings on the Securicar, Gruppe Sechs have partnered with the Bank of Liberty, and is "licensed and authorized" to use deadly force. However, they never use deadly force and do not become hostile to the player in ''Grand Theft Auto IV''; ''in [[Grand Theft Auto V|''Grand Theft Auto V]], they will open fire on the player if he attempts to steal the truck. In'' GTA IV'', the Gruppe Sechs headquarters are located in Leftwood, Alderney on Long John Avenue, directly opposite to the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. There is also a Gruppe Sechs depot in Berchem, Alderney on Aspdin Drive. However, no Securicars can be found there on any of the various parking lots. Gruppe guards in green do appear in the co-op mission Bomb Da Base II protecting a Gruppe Enforcer from an ambush by players. It's unknown why the same models are not used in other modes. Gruppe Sechs has their own bank all over Alderney. In GTA V, the company's main offices are located at the 707 Vespucci building in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos. Equipment Employees carry Pistols in ''GTA V'' and, as stated above, are authorized to use deadly force. Vehicles In ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online'', Gruppe Sechs personnel can be seen driving around in the Securicar. During Survival, they will drive Sandkings and first generation Cavalcades, while they also come in helicopters, regardless of the survival's main enemy team. Uniform There are three types of uniform for Gruppe Sechs employees in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Drivers wear a green shirt with the Gruppe Sechs logo embroidered onto the right sleeve while the U.S. flag is on the left sleeve. They wear a bulletproof vest accompanied with a radio and a belt, which includes a weapon holster and ID card. They wear black trousers with a green stripe down the side and black shoes. Security guards, as seen in places such as the Richards Majestic, wear a white shirt with green trousers accompanied with a radio and a belt, which includes a weapon holster, black shoes and a tan cap carrying the Gruppe Sechs logo. Notable Employees *Casey Gallery GruppeSechs-GTA3-logo.png|''GTA III'' company logo. GRUPPE-SECHS-LOGO-GTAV.png|Gruppe Sechs logo. Gruppe_Sechs_Alderney.png|The Gruppe Sechs headquarters in Leftwood, Alderney. Gsechs3.jpg|Gruppe sechs guards as they appear in GTA IV. Blitz Play-GTAV.png|Michael throwing a Gruppe Sechs guard out of a Securicar. GRUPPE-SECHS-ALARM-GTAV.jpg|Gruppe Sechs alarm at Blaine County Savings Bank. Gruppe-sechs-sign-security-GTAV.png|Gruppe 6 security sign. Gruppe-6-business-camera-GTAV.png|Gruppe 6 surveillance camera in GTA V. Securicar-GTA4-front.jpg|Gruppe Sechs Securicar (Front quarter view) in GTA IV. Securicar-GTA4-rear.jpg|Gruppe Sechs vehicle (Back View) in GTA IV. Stockade-GTAV-Front.png| GTA V's Gruppe Sechs Stockade Stockade-GTAV-Rear.png| GTA V's Stockade (Rear) GruppeSechsdriver.png|A Securicar driver's uniform Trevor_GTAVe_Diego_SantiagoID.jpg|Driver ID Trivia *In ''Grand Theft Auto IV'', Gruppe 6 trucks will spill money if they are destroyed, usually containing between $500 and $2000. If the player destroys the truck using explosives, however, they will earn a two-star wanted level. *In ''Grand Theft Auto V'', the Gruppe 6 truck can be robbed by blowing the back doors open in either a random encounter or if you see them on the street. This will garner about $5000. *The De Santa residence is protected by Gruppe 6 Armed Response, as well as various mansions. They are never seen defending the house, however, even when it is raided by Merryweather. *There is a Gruppe Sechs padlock in a container in Fort Zancudo. *The Gruppe Sechs security uniform is unlocked for Michael and Trevor if you finish the Big Score using the Subtle approach. *There are Gruppe Sechs surveillance cameras on most of the stores, gas stations and businesses around Los Santos including Lester Crest and Michael's house. *If you call Merryweather for Air Support in GTA Online, Gruppe 6 men will come in an unarmed Buzzard. *In ''Grand Theft Auto V'', Gruppe 6 security guards are unique from other NPCs in that they can survive headshots from weaker weapons such as the Pistol. See also *Chuff Security Co. *Lock and Load Security *Merryweather Security de:Gruppe Sechs es:Gruppe Sechs ru:Gruppe Sechs Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations